The Turtle Masked ANBU
by Carscard
Summary: A known character enters in ANBU and has to prove his nindo in each step he takes. A story of loyalty, determination, friendship, lidership, tactics and strategy.


Chapter 1: First Glance 

Hello, everyone!! Carscard the blue crystal dragon here in La Paz, Baja California Sur, México!! I'm starting yet another fic and this has nothing to do with my other Naruto fanfic. Anyway I wanted to write something more like my style so I decided to write this adventure. 

Now, this is another "what may happen some years later" but its main character is rarely used for this kind of fics. Usually he's always the secondary or almost unused character that may or may not like. Personally, I like him so sue me.

The adventure actually will start since the next chapter but, before getting in the fic, here comes a song by Stratovarius that I think it suits with Naruto in general:

PHOENIX

(Music: Tolkki / Lyrics: Tolkki)

I am facing the truth I got to change the way I live 

Can't go on this way The price is too high to pay 

After the rain I feel the sun 

See how I run to my destiny 

Life is a game I got to learn how to play 

I make my own rules 'cause now I am free to choose 

Courage and faith will show me the way 

See how I run to my destiny 

Like the Phoenix I rise From the ashes of life 

I don't need fortune or fame Just some peace of mind 

Like the Phoenix I fly leaving the lies behind 

Future's golden for me There is no one who can stop me now 

I'm noble and strong I'm walking down the road that I choose 

Each day is a gift And I know that I can't lose 

Glorious future is waiting for me 

See how I run to my destiny 

Like the Phoenix I rise From the ashes of life 

I don't need fortune or fame Just some peace of mind 

Like the Phoenix I fly leaving the lies behind 

Future's golden for me There is no one who can stop me now

Disclaimer: No Naruto character is mine, some ANBU are.

NOTE: My favorite color is blue however you'll notice that there are a lot of green things in this fic. And special thanks to my no so little brother, Blind Nazgûl the red dragon.

THE TURTLE MASKED ANBU

Chapter 1: First Glance

He walked with firm steps. Determination and confidence written in his eyes as he headed towards Hokage's office.

He remember when they were twelve friends trying to reach the next level, each one in their own way, but their hearts soon were united. Actually, one had disappeared some time ago but remained forgotten… They finally achieved to be Jounin's, all of them but, of course, not at the same time. Some, like him, even gained enough skill to become an ANBU but no one gave that step… …Until now.

He given up his childhood crush since she was, like all the rest, happily married to a good man and he was happy for her. However soon he felt lonely since their topics and maters changed and his remained the same. So he decide that, if he wanted to REALLY prove his nindo, it was time for getting in ANBU. He already had the skills but he knew having skills and being one weren't the same thing.

So he passed the tests given by the Hokage and today he had to go to her office for getting the title officially and his new uniform as well. Soon he was there…

-Hi, Hokage-sama!!!!- He greeted in his always energetic style.

-Hi!- She answered with a smile. She had grown used to everyone's strange greetings poses and, for some reason, she felt like they were in a big endless cartoon. -Come here.

He did so. Tsunade gave him a blue scroll and said. -Now you're officially an ANBU. You have your title, your tattoo and here.- She gave him his uniform. -Put these on and come back to me so I can give you more instructions.

-Thanks, Hokage-sama!!!- He gave a reverence and exited searching for the nearest restroom or bathroom.

Once inside he removed his ever present green body suit and changed his clothes. He was surprised to discover that his sleeveless tank top had a lot of green patterns in parts usually covered by the breastplate and his pants had green details here and there. Then he looked to his new mask. It was a turtle mask with, again, green markings. He really liked that outfit since he could feel like his old style wasn't dying completely. Grabbing his old suit, he quickly returned to Tsunade's office and gave another reverence.

-Hokage-sama!!!

-He! You look quite… ergh… interesting in that.- He looked rather funny in her opinion. With that uniform he seemed like a turtle with no shell.

-Hai! May I make a question?!

-Yeah.

-I want to know who thought on the green details on these and the turtle mask!!

-Don't you like it?

-It's not that!! I like it very much!! That's why!!

-Actually it was a request from some else. As soon as he knew you wanted to become an ANBU he told me that you would achieve your goal and made that request. 

-So someone has faith on me!! Yooooooooooch!!!- At that flames could be seen through the mask as he shook his right fist. Godaime sweatdropped and sighed.

-Anyway, go to this part.- She handed a card to him. -There is one of the places where ANBU members gather. Get to know them a little. Soon you'll have new missions so try to get in a team.

-Hai!!!!- He gave yet another reverence and exited.

Some time later that day he was exploring the indicated place. Who would have guessed that bunch of houses where hidden ANBU zone? And not just that, it was filled with many traps that no any ninja could pass. In addition it was a maze with too many turns and stairways for his taste.

Finally he arrived to a room with several groups of ANBU talking, seemly preparing themselves for their own approaching missions. He noticed there were a lot of rooms connected to this so he decided to explore a little longer. He had to get into a team soon but that wasn't an easy task.

-Hey, you!- He heard a voice calling him from behind. He turned and saw some of those ninjas walking towards him.

-Hi!!- He greeted in his usual style.

-So you are the new one, aren't you?- The green haired with the hedgehog mask asked him with a clearly amused tone.

-Yep!!

-Hehe. Is it true that you just can use taijutsu?

-Hai!! But I don't need to use other kind!!

Some of the presents, including his interrogator, snickered.

-My, I don't think you can last very much!- More snickers and some chuckles. -This is not as easy as being a plain Jounin!! Give up while you can!! You will be more needed in other places!! Hahaha!!!

-Hey, don't you think you're going too far?- One of the crowd commented. -If he is here is for a reason.

-If that is true, he just has to prove it!! Hahaha!!

-Don't worry!! I'll do it!!!- The turtle masked shouted, a little startled since, for mocking, they were going pretty easy on him. Was in there something hidden?

-Hey! Why are you dressed like that?!- He asked slightly surprised, clearly appointing his pants.

-Hokage-sama just gave this to me and she said that I should use it!!

-Good luck!- Suddenly the hedgehog seemed overly friendly. -You'll really need that!- With that, he and his team disappeared from sight.

Some hours later, the turtle was standing under a tree in an inside garden. He sighed. Searching for a team was way more difficult than he had thought. It seemed he had to prove himself first, but how? He was a rookie so he was in need of a team since he couldn't have a solo mission with his actual experience.

-Hi!!

He jumped backwards when this fox masked face appeared in front of him from nowhere. What he saw was a very young looking ANBU. Well that was a first glance. When he looked more closely he noticed he was around six or seven years younger than himself, who had twenty six years old, but this person had a certain air around him that made him seem younger than he really was and his blond spiky hair had something to do as well. The turtle noticed he was wearing a very similar outfit to his but with orange details instead of green.

-How was your day?! Have you found a team?!- The fox asked in a very friendly way.

-Actually this had been a very strange day!! Nobody wants me in their team since they don't believe in my nindo!! I was yelled by a green haired hedgehog who likes to laugh too much!!

-Don't worry!- He could swear his companion was smiling. -They always do that with new people!

-Really?!

-Yes. In fact they were worse!

-How so?!

-Well.- He tilted his head. -When I first arrived I was yelled, shouted, glared and beaten everyday!

-What?!!!

-Yep!- He nodded. -But they have changed! By the way, do you want to be in my team?! 

-Seriously?!- His voice sounded excited.

-Yes. I have only two teammates and I am a med-nin so we need a fourth one! What do you think?!

-I'm in!!- He made an energetic move.

-Yeah! I think you can prove your nindo now!- He said giving him the thump up. -I know you'll do it!!- He started to walk away. -We'll meet in here tomorrow. Nice to see you again, Rock Lee!!- He disappeared in a smoke cloud. However, the turtle was stunned.

-Who is he?!!- He thought. This fox reminded him of someone who he had no listen about in a very long time but it was impossible that they were the same person since they had different ages. At least that was he believed…

To be continued

I just hope that you liked this and didn't have any problems with my poor try on English writing. Anyway, at the next chapter: Rock Lee will know his new teammates and start to understand what was behind the hedgehog's words; the fox will challenge him, will he accept?

NOTE: The fox is NOT a pretty boy, just a young looking guy.

Comments and complaints to carscard@yahoo.com.mx or carscard@hotmail.com or carscard77@hotmail.com

Smile!!!! ^O^


End file.
